


大小问题

by miyawx



Category: Prince of Tennis (TV)
Genre: Chinese, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无节操的比大小……</p>
            </blockquote>





	大小问题

冰帝的校园网站上贴了一张照片，迹部景吾的照片。这本没什麽，迹部景吾的照片冰帝学生看都不要看了，问题在於这张照片在关键部位多了点东西──一根香蕉，帝王蕉。帝王蕉，听名字就很符合迹部的华丽风格嘛，但吃过这玩意儿的人都知道，这种香蕉虽然味美香甜，外观却跟它的名字一点也不符合，矮矮胖胖，不过成年男子手指大小。  
现在这根手指在迹部的关键部位。

参加这次合宿的人很多，这张图疯狂的在选手之间传播。暗示著什麽年轻人都懂，看著迹部的目光就带了一点点心照不宣的暧昧。次数多了，迹部也注意到了，注意到却不在意。他是冰帝的王，他的一举一动自然受到众人的关注。 但是，当青学的小鬼也用似笑非笑的诡异表情看他的时候，他终於发现事情的不对劲了。揪著忍足的领带一哭二闹三上吊问出了答案，对著照片一蹦三尺高：“本大爷才没那麽小，侑士你是知道的！”  
“我怎麽可能知道！”忍足瞬间花容失色：“小景你可不要乱说，我和你才没关系！” 迹部满脸鄙夷：“你不要多想了，本大爷是说洗澡的时候你看过。”  
忍足拍拍胸口，明显松了一口气，凑过头来看著照片分析：“这很可能是你的某任前女友的报复吧。要想消除影响，得先找到那个女孩，很麻烦呐。”  
“不用那麽麻烦。”迹部夺过手机就往外走，忍足连忙跟上去。 正是用餐时间，几乎所有人都在餐厅。迹部气势汹汹的一进门，就立刻吸引了所有人的目光。他径直走到青学的餐桌前，狠狠扔下照片：“越前，你要负责！”

喂喂，忍足瞪大了眼。

越前看起来也被吓得不轻，一向拽得不把他人放在眼里的小鬼居然结巴了起来：“你说、说什麽，这可不是我做的。”  
迹部两手撑著桌子，身子向前倾逼近越前：“本大爷没说是你做的，但你能证明本大爷没那麽，没那麽小！”  
“我要怎麽证明？”

“告诉他们本大爷有多大，你不久前才和本大爷做过不是吗？”  
几秒锺的沈默後……是死一般的寂静。  
越前一个僵硬的乾式转头，看著他雕像般的前辈欲哭无泪：“前辈，现在你们知道我为什麽要和他分手了吧。” 越前的本意是指迹部自我中心的性格总是令他尴尬不已，可他低估了他的前辈们脑补以及歪楼能力，这也不怪他们，在迹部这麽劲霸的宣言之後，众人自然会把那句话理解为越前是因为迹部……太小而和他分手。  
这下，看向迹部的同情目光几乎是露骨的了。

手冢的冰山脸上居然也满脸同情。  
“迹部，不要大意。”

迹部很火大，火大到六比三秒杀了真田。可他一点也没感觉到高兴自豪喜悦等等正面情绪，真田那一副想说不敢说的便秘模样实在令人倒胃口。  
“你想说什麽。”迹部没什麽好气地问道。  
“迹部，不要松懈！”说完还一脸沈重地拍拍他的肩膀。  
迹部慢慢的慢慢的，握紧双拳。冷静冷静，我的名字叫你要冷静。 一天训练结束的时候，迹部的管家送来一整箱的冰淇淋。炎热的夏天洗完澡後挖著冰冰的冰淇淋侃大山是人生一大享受。况且迹部的冰淇淋绝对质量有保证，就算不爱吃甜食的男孩也愿意来一盒。分到最後，到越前手上的却是一根冰棍。

“为什麽我没有冰淇淋？”  
“小鬼，这是本大爷特意为你准备的。”  
越前耸耸肩，无所谓地拉开包装纸，露出的香蕉造型让他愣了愣，不会是里面加了什麽东西吧，猴子山大王这个小心眼的家夥。心想著，他伸出舌头小心地舔了=_=舔。  
“味道怎麽样？”  
“还好。”越前放下心来 ，把整个尖头都放进口中。  
“大小也合适吧，和本大爷的比怎麽样？”

“咳咳。”越前差点没被自己的口水呛死，他不敢置信地瞪著迹部满脸期待的表情。  
周围的人显然已经镇静许多，这会儿正伸著耳朵等著呢，在收到越前的极限死光後赶紧抬头望天看星星数月亮。  
“果然这根冰棍还是太小了吧。”迹部盯著开始融化的冰棍紧皱眉头。  
闻言，越前薄唇轻勾，露出一个魅惑的笑容，他伸出粉红色的舌尖轻轻的用一种缓慢的折磨人的速度舔著冰棍的顶端，一边舔著，一双大眼直勾勾地盯著迹部。在听到周围人明显的吸气声後，他半眯著眼用一种天真无邪的表情盯著湿漉漉的冰棍看了一会儿，张开因为冰块刺激而变得红肿的唇，浅浅地吞入一点，然後，狠狠地一口咬断。  
伴随著清脆的“哢嚓”声，迹部只觉下身一疼。 迹部不好过，迹部不好过就意味著整个冰帝不好过，冰帝不好过就意味著整个合宿场地永无安宁之日。  
看不下去的众人，以真田为首，除去事件中心的两人聚集在手冢的房间商讨如何平息这次的“大小风波”。  
关键在於越前──  
“但是为什麽一定要小不点说呢，找到发照片的人不是更好？”菊丸的疑惑也是在场大多是纯洁小男生的疑惑，这当然不包括经验丰富的某人，眼镜瞬间闪过寒光，忍足悠悠答道：  
“这个，大概从某个特定人口中说出来会比较有满足感吧。” 

……  
“我倒有个办法，不过要手冢的配合。”不二笑的像只偷了小母鸡的小狐狸。

当越前被手冢用三场网球比赛诱惑著参加所谓的国王游戏的时候，当笑眯眯的国王用毛骨悚然的声音问出那个问题的时候，前有不二後有乾贞治，越前怒了：“部长，我不敢相信你居然帮他们！”  
手冢难得红了脸。  
他气呼呼地瞪著手冢一会儿，突然露出一个甜甜的笑：“你们真的想知道？”看著点头如捣蒜的众人，越前用一种甜的发腻的嗓音说道：“迹部的，很大。”

片刻之後尖叫声口哨声震耳欲聋。越前冷眼地看著发了疯似的众人和笑的踌躇满志的迹部，待众人安静下来後，才一字一顿用所有人都听得清的声音道：“不过，猴子山大王比起部长来还是MADAMADADANE.”

说完，越前转身就走，“啪”的一声甩上门，留下崩裂的石像群，一个面红耳赤的手冢，和一个火冒三丈的迹部。  
END


End file.
